


Picture Twisted

by ShandiStrutter



Series: Rockin' AUs [16]
Category: Cinderella (Band), KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe, Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, More characters to be added later, POV First Person, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandiStrutter/pseuds/ShandiStrutter
Summary: Peter has his eye on a new prospect. Unfortunately he doesn’t come without strings. (told from Paul’s POV)
Relationships: Bruce Kulick/Paul Stanley
Series: Rockin' AUs [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559635
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People on tumblr have been asking for a continuation of Picture Perfect so here it is! Only one warning: There will be hard, ruthless bashing on Dee Snider. Don't like it, don't read it~

I can tell Petey is stressed as soon as I’m through the door. The atmosphere is thick with his tension. I quickly let go of Brucie’s hand. “I think I should go and see what’s up.” I look up at him. He’s clearly worried for me and it’s so cute~ I stand on my toes to kiss his cheek. “I’ll be fine..as long as he’s not mad at me.” 

“What would he be mad at you for?”

I shrug. “I can never tell with him sometimes. He’s the best businessman I’ve ever met..but he also has a hair trigger temper. I should make sure he doesn’t blow his top.” 

“Be careful?” 

“I will, babe~ See you later~”

* * *

The minute I enter Petey’s office he’s slamming the phone down. I make him a cup of coffee..of course with a bit of scotch. “Broken deal?” 

“More like non existent deal!” He sits back in his chair and sighs heavily, rubbing at his temples. Definite sign of an oncoming migraine. I go into his desk drawer and take out his bottle of aspirin. I give him two pills along with his mug. “What happened?” 

“Thanks.” He swallows the aspirin before he answers. “I’m lookin’ to bring in more models for an upcoming show. Vinnie’s boytoy has got a new winter line he wants to show off and I want Catwalk to be there front and center. We need four models. Well..” He glances at me. “..three.” 

“Don’t we still have Tom and Sebastian? I can call them.” 

“Yeah do that. At least they’re reliable.” 

“You have ideas for a fourth?” 

“I _did._ ” 

He hands me a portfolio and I flip through it. “Oooh very nice~ Who is he?” 

“Stephen Pearcy. Just came into town not long ago lookin’ for someone to sign with. If I’d gotten this fuckin’ thing sooner I would’ve grabbed him first.” I blink. “He’s already signed with someone else? That was quick!” Petey shrugs. “That’s the modeling business. You gotta strike while the iron is hot. Needless to say..I _hate_ it when shit flies over my head. Now he’s chained and I can’t touch him.” 

“Chained to who?”

His frown turns into a full on scowl. “Snider.” 

I can already feel the bile rising in my throat. “This sweet, handsome boy is stuck with **_him?!_** Oh my god, Petey we gotta rescue him!!” 

“That’s exactly what I intend to do. But I need your help, Paulie. The show’s in two months and Catwalk needs this boost. Are you with me?” I lean down and kiss the top of his head. “You can count on me, Boss Man~”

It’s time for this Star Diva to go to work~ But first I’m going to need backup..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul gets some distressing news..

“I’m going to make a few business phone calls, babe~” 

Brucie grabs my waist and pulls me close. As his kisses me his hair tickles my cheeks. He’s so cute~ “You won’t stay on the phone all night will you?” 

“Of course not! Just a few calls and then I’ll come to bed okay~?” 

“I’ll be waiting~” 

I raise an eyebrow. “Does somebody wanna play tonight~?” 

“Maybe~” 

“Then I _definitely_ won’t be long~” 

“Good~” 

I give him another kiss and he playfully pats my ass as we part ways. He’s gotten so naughty since we started dating..and I love it~ But playtime has to wait until later. It's work time now. I go into the living room and sit on the couch next to the phone. Hm..who should I call? The first thing I would need..is information. I pick up the phone and dial Vinnie's number. Nobody knows more about the goings on in the modeling world than him. He’d know exactly what to do! The line rings a few times before it’s picked up. _“This had better not be another agent. Because if it is I’m hanging up.”_

“Vinnie?” 

_“Oh..Paulie is that you?”_

“Yeah! You sound stressed. What’s going on? Should I call you back later?” 

_“No no, you’re fine. I’ve just been getting calls from pushy modeling agents all day trying to push their lameduck models onto me for my next exposé.”_

“It’s for Gene’s new line, right?” 

_“That’s right~ Have you seen it?”_

“I have~ I’m loving all the leather he uses and I can’t wait to model them for him~” 

The line goes silent for a while..and I start to worry. When Vinnie stops talking it’s never good. I grip the receiver tighter. “Is...something wrong..?” 

_“I...I’m afraid Catwalk is no longer in the running for the modeling positions. Another company completely muscled them out of the deal. I’m sorry..I was going to call you but I’ve been so busy..”_

My heart sinks into my stomach. I..don’t have a job anymore..? “H-how could this have happened? Petey’s always solid as steel in every deal he makes for his models! Who could’ve outsmarted him?”

_“I’m so sorry. You see..Gene’s only just starting out and he doesn’t have a lot of money to his name. I’ve tried to help him but he’s very proud. He absolutely insists on doing all the important business on his own. Peter offered you and two other models up for a damn good commission price, but the other company offered five models for half of what Peter was asking for. So Gene went for it. I..was going to call him in the morning..”_

I can’t even believe what I’m hearing. Petey just secured the deal a couple of days ago and now all of his hard work has been thrown out the window. I can only imagine how angry he’s going to be. As much as I understand the position Gene is in..it’s still a hard blow. “It’s alright. I..can break the news to him if you want.” 

_“Are you sure?”_

“Yeah. We need to figure out how we can salvage this.”

_“We do still need photographers. If Bruce wants a position he’s welcome to it. Again..I’m sorry..”_

“Thanks..I’ll let him know. And it’s not your fault, Vin. I know starting out in this business can be hard. Hell, you and I both know that. I’ll call you tomorrow okay?” 

_“Okay. Ciao, baby~”_

“Good night, Vin~” I hang up the phone and heave a heavy sigh. I wonder if I should just call Petey now. Might be best to just get it over with. I pick the phone back up and slowly dial Petey’s number. This is going to hurt. The line only rings once. _“Two things: one, why are you calling me at home? Two, you have one minute to come up with a decent answer.”_ I sigh and roll my eyes. “You can never just say ‘hello’ like a normal person?” 

_“Paul? Why are you calling me at this time of the night?”_

“C’mon, Petey..you know I wouldn’t call unless it was important. Will you hear me out?” 

_“Since you made the effort I_ ** _suppose_** _I could.”_ There’s an air of sarcasm in his voice that makes me smile. _“Now where’s the fire?”_

“It’s..about the next fashion show..” 

_“What about it? Don’t tell me you’re gettin’ cold feet.”_

“We’re out.” 

A long, uncomfortable pause. 

_“...what?”_

“Another studio forced us out.” 

_“The hell do you mean ‘forced us out’?! I made a perfectly good deal!!”_

“I know you did..but apparently somebody else made a better one.” 

_“Who told you that?!”_

“I just got off the phone with Vinnie. He told me what happened. He was going to call you in the morning but I told him I’d tell you.” 

_“Son of a bitch..I don’t believe this shit!! Who did it?!”_

“I don’t know..I didn’t ask.” 

“Never mind. I’ll make some calls in the morning and find out for myself. I want you in the studio first thing, y’hear me? We’re gonna get to the bottom of this bullshit.”

“O-okay. We’re...we’re good right..?” 

_“Yeah, Paulie we’re good. But whoever crossed me out isn’t gonna be. Seeya in the morning.”_

“Alright..bye--” I pull my ear away from the loud hang up sound. I’ll be amazed if he gets any sleep tonight. I sure as hell won’t. Although..I may have a remedy for that~ I smile and go back into the bedroom. Any problems I have always melt away in my Brucie’s arms~ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s playing a dirty game of monopoly..and it’s not hard to guess who.

I'm not looking forward to going to the studio. Not at all. As fun as last night was, the dread starts to sink in again as I get ready to leave. I could just feel all hell about to break loose today. I jump when Brucie comes in and wraps his arms around me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you~ Penny for your thoughts?"

"Babe, you might need quite a few pennies for all the thoughts I have."

"You're worried about today, huh?"

"Ridiculously worried." I hold up my trembling hands. "Look at me..I'm shaking!" He takes my hands and holds them tightly in both of his. It's amazing how quickly he can ground me~ I look up at him and smile. We don't even have to speak to communicate with each other~ I already feel better~

* * *

There’s quite a few cars in the parking lot when we arrive. Is there a meeting happening? This should be interesting~ Brucie and I walk through the door hand in hand and head for Petey’s office. The door’s open, and it sounds like there’s quite a few people inside. To my surprise, Heather comes out and smiles. “Weren’t expecting me, huh?”

“I wasn’t!” I smile and hug her. “But it’s good to see you in on this business too. What’s going on? Have I missed anything?” She shrugs. “Not much. Everyone else got here only a short time before you did.” 

“So...who’s ‘everyone else’?” 

“See for yourself~” 

Going inside, I see Tom and Sebastian looking annoyed. Rightfully so. We were cheated out of a job! “C’mon in and have a seat.” I hear Petey say. He’s sitting at his desk..and who’s standing next to him? Mick Mars..and _Vince Neil._ I’m waiting for him to start shit but Heather pats my shoulder. “Don’t you worry. He’ll behave with me around~” I smirk at her. I can still remember her laying him out at Vinnie’s party and it was the best thing I’d ever seen~ Obviously he remembers too because he just stayed beside Mick looking like his mouth was glued shut~ I sit in the chair beside Tom and Brucie stands behind me. I can tell that he wants to put his hands on my shoulders but can’t, so he places them on the back of the chair instead. His closeness is enough to keep me calm~ “What’s the deal, Boss Man?” 

“I called Mars in because he’s been burned too. I think it’s best for us to work together on this. If any of you got a problem with it you can see yourself out right now.” I stay in my seat. Yes, I don’t like Neil and he doesn’t like me..but this is bigger than both of us. We glance at each other and a silent truce is made. Hopefully it lasts. “We’re good.” 

“Glad to hear it. Here’s the situation. I don’t think I need to tell any of you who’s behind this.” I scowl. No, he absolutely doesn’t. I should’ve guessed first off that it was Snider. Greedy bastard. Tom scoffs and crosses his arms. “Of course you don’t! You’re not gonna let him get away with this are you, Boss? I was counting on that show to get my shot at a spread on _Runway_!” 

“You’re not the only one.” Sebastian brushes a stray lock of hair away from his face. Clearly he did some illegal shit to cheat you, Boss. There’s gotta be some way to expose him before the show.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Mick says, bracing himself against Petey’s desk. I’m not about to lose this opportunity to total garbage. If we want this show back we gotta play just as dirty. But we need evidence. We’ve been talkin’ about what to do since early this morning. I’m thinking we send someone in to check him out..as a mole of sorts.” 

“I think we’d be a little too obvious, Micky.” Vince said, curling a lock of hair around his finger. He had a point. Snider knew us as models. We’d never get away with it. 

“If I may..?” 

We all turn to Heather who has her hand raised. Of course she wants to get involved~ “I’m pretty sure he doesn’t know me. And even if he does I’m just a makeup artist. A lot less conspicuous don’t you think?” Mick chuckles. “I like her style, Criss. Where’ve you been hiding her?” 

“I’ve been hiding myself actually. But I’m more than willing to be at your service now~” 

“What do you think, Criss?” 

Petey gives her a stern gaze. “You sure you wanna do this? It’s pretty much walking into a lion’s den.” 

“Don’t worry I can handle myself.” 

“You realize you can’t have any contact with us while you’re doing this. And if we do it has to be _very_ discreet.” 

“I’m not even gonna use my real name. He won’t know anything about me except what I want him to know.” I look up at her and raise an eyebrow. “You’ve done this before haven’t you~?” She winks. “Maybe~” When my mouth drops open she laughs. “I’ll explain more later. I’m still coming over for dinner tonight right?” 

“Hell yes you are! You’re not gonna leave me hanging like that!” 

“It’s a date~”

Petey clears his throat loudly. “ _Anyway_..McMann I want you here first thing tomorrow morning so we can get started.”

“I’ll be here, Boss.” 

“Guess I’m sendin’ you all home then.” He leans back in his chair and sighs. “We’re pretty stalled until we can get this fashion show back. If any other projects come up I’ll let you know.” 

“That’s something I wanted to talk to you about, Boss.” Sebastian approaches the desk as the rest of us leave. “Can I stay a little longer?” 

“If it’s that important.” 

“Oh, it is..promise~” He closes the door. My suspicions are immediately raised. Whatever Sebastian is planning..it’s definitely not ‘talking’. I feel Brucie’s hand on my shoulder. “You okay?” 

“Hm? Oh..yeah. I’m just glad we have some idea of what we’re going to do now. It’s just..going to be hard not working..” He pulls me close and I tuck my head under his chin. “I know it will..but..at least we’ll have more time to spend together, right?” 

“Yeah..you’re right~” 

“Hey, Paulie!” I hear Heather yell. “What time am I coming over?” 

“How does 7:00 sound?” 

“Sounds perfect! I’ll see you both then!” 

Brucie’s right. There’s no sense in dwelling on things we can’t change. At least not right now. It’ll be good to just go back home, relax and have a nice dinner with my boyfriend and my best friend. At least things will be interesting tonight~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner/Story time with Heather~

Cooking is better when someone is helping you~ Also..when that certain someone is _much_ better at it than you. We decide to take it easy on ourselves and go simple. Pasta and good wine. While Brucie drains the pasta in the sink I take a bottle out of my wine cabinet. Thinking back to the last time I opened it I chuckle. “What’s funny?” Brucie asks, pouring the pasta into a bowl. “Remember the night of Vinnie’s _Runway_ party?”

“Ohhh yeah. How could I forget?”

“I’m glad it didn’t put you off seeing me drink~”

“Nah. I think that’s the night I really fell for you.”

“Was it..before or after I kissed you~?”

“That’s for me to know~”

“Cheeky~”

“Your butt’s cheeky~”

That was so corny! I burst into laughter and he follows. I love him~ Moments later we’re interrupted by the door buzzer. “Oh, that must be Heather. I’ll go let her in. I’ll take care of the wine when I come back.”

“Okay. I’ve got everything taken care of here~”

Eh what the hell~ I decide to give Brucie more time by going down and opening the door personally. Oooh she’s carrying a bakery shop bag! She brought dessert! “Excuse me? I’m looking for a spoiled, bratty diva? Oh, there you are!”

“Shut up and hug me, you bitch!”

“Um..can we do that once we’re inside? This bag is kinda heavy..”

“What the hell is in there?”

“It’s a surprise!”

“Are..you sure you can carry that for three flights?”

“Relax, Paulie..I’m a big girl~”

Back in our apartment, Heather sets the bag on the coffee table and we hug. “Glad you could join us tonight~”

“Why wouldn’t I? Friends are supposed to offer support right? It’s completely unfair what happened with the fashion show and I’m going to do everything I can to help you.” I smile. “Have I mentioned how good it is to have you back~?”

“Dinner’s ready!” Brucie calls from the kitchen. I hold out my arm for Heather to take. “Shall we~?”

“Such a gentleman~ Let’s. I’m starving!”

* * *

Having Heather over feels just like old times. Eating. Laughing. Telling crazy stories. Damn, I really needed this~ After dinner I refill our wine glasses. “Dessert’s in the living room so why don’t we move there? I think it’s time for you to tell us your most interesting story, my dear~”

“We should. I think you’re gonna like what I brought~”

She laughs as I make a beeline to the living room and dig right into the bag. My jaw drops. That..absolutely beautiful woman. She brought over two, absolutely delicious looking gourmet german chocolate cheesecakes! “You like~?” I hear her ask. I don’t think I need to answer. I go into the kitchen and come back with three plates, forks and a paring knife. She laughs again. “I guess I have my answer!” She takes the knife and cuts the cheesecake into nice even pieces, then sets some onto our plates. “Enjoy~” Oh, I definitely will~ It’s been so long since I’ve had good cheesecake! I only have myself to blame for that. All those ridiculous diets haven’t done me any favors. But Brucie’s teaching me to be better. There’s nothing wrong with indulging once in a while~ Once we’re halfway into our dessert Heather sets her plate on her lap. “Alright boys..story time~”

“We’re all ears~”

Brucie just nods since his mouth was still full. Cutie~

“Okay~ First I have a question. Have you ever heard of _Mystery Incorporated_?” Doesn’t sound familiar at all. Brucie and I shake our heads. “Sorry..doesn’t ring a bell.” She shrugs. “Well that’s alright. I really wasn’t expecting much recognition so far out west anyway. It’s a bit of a freelance detective agency that my nephew, his friends and their dog run. I’ve joined them quite a few times on some of their ventures. We’ve done undercover work, thefts, embezzlements, inheritance disputes, caught idiots in bad costumes, you name it~ Just let me know if you need the culprit caught in a ridiculously convoluted but effective trap and I can get my nephew a flight down here to fix you up~” Well, color me intrigued! “So…basically what you’re saying is you’ve got this entire thing well in hand~”

“Piece of cake~ Don’t misunderstand. I’m not trying to downplay any concerns you have. This _is_ a dangerous job and I’m risking a lot. But it’s for you so I’m willing to take the risk`” I’m pretty sure I’m on the verge of tears. I set my plate on the table and hug her again. “Thank you..just thank you. I want you to know how much I appreciate this.”

“I know you do. That’s why I’m doing it~”

I’m still worried of course but most of all I’m relieved. We finish off one of the cheesecakes while Heather tells us stories about some of her more hilarious investigations. It’s well into the evening by the time she leaves. As Brucie and I get ready for bed the phone rings. Since he’s closer he picks it up. “Who could be calling so late? Hello? Oh hello, Vinnie~ No we weren’t asleep but we were about to go to bed. No it’s okay really! Did you need something? Ohh..yeah sure I can come tomorrow. Around noon? No problem, I’ll be there. Not at all I appreciate the work~ Yeah, I’ll tell him. Thanks~ Good night~” I look at him curiously as he hangs up. “Is Vinnie okay?”

“Yeah he just asked me to come to his boyfriend’s studio tomorrow afternoon to get some shots of his newest finished products.”

“Do you think he’ll need a model..?”

“Vinnie thought you might ask~ He says is you come with me you can try some things on~”

If I was a girl I would have squealed~ “I’d like to see something try and keep me away!” I’m so excited I can barely sleep! I can’t wait for tomorrow!


End file.
